


Ed è giusto così, va bene così

by CamilleDuDemon



Series: Un giorno qualunque, di una vita qualunque [1]
Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Eurovision Song Contest 2018, Festival di Sanremo, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Introspection, Italian musicians, M/M, MetaMoro, a little hint of angst, just a little bc i'm a terrible person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon
Summary: Ermal gli sta parlando, ma Fabrizio non lo ascolta, ammaliato dal modo in cui i suoi capelli ritornano al loro posto senza scompigliarsi. Così, senza quasi rendersene conto, allunga la mano e infila le dita in quella soffice nuvola scura, prendendo una manciata di riccioli e stringendoli nel pugno con inaspettata delicatezza.Lui, di solito, non è un uomo delicato.Ermal si blocca, aggrotta le sopracciglia, lo guarda.“Non hai ascoltato neanche mezza parola, vero?”, lo rimprovera, con il suo sorriso storto che da tempo ormai sta colonizzando i sogni di Fabrizio, rendendo le sue notti più agitate e le sue occhiaie più scure e visibili.“No”, ammette candidamente, ma poi torna in sé, scosso da un brivido di terrore che gli fa accapponare la pelle e contrarre dolorosamente i muscoli della schiena.Se c'è un punto di non ritorno, è così vicino a superarlo che ne vede la linea rossa scomparire sotto la suola sfondata delle sue scarpe.





	Ed è giusto così, va bene così

_ C'è un sottotono erotico in ogni cosa che Ermal fa. Lui non se ne rende conto, ma ogni minima azione che compie sembra gridare al mondo di feromoni e letti sfatti e notti senza fine. _

_ Forse è proprio il fatto che lui ne sia - o sembri esserne - totalmente inconsapevole da rendere qualsiasi cosa faccia così dannatamente erotica. È la sua innocenza, forse, la sua incapacità a vedersi attraverso gli occhi degli altri a renderlo così unico, a conferirgli la sua capacità di ammaliare… _

 

Questo pensiero colpisce Fabrizio per la prima volta mentre sono chiusi in studio ed Ermal si china per raccogliere una penna smangiucchiata dal pavimento, i suoi ricci che fanno su e giù come molle impazzite, ricadendogli come pioggia sulle spalle e sugli occhi.

Baldanzoso e dinoccolato come un bambino, ma così erotico da fare male.

La consapevolezza dei propri pensieri giunge a Fabrizio come un fulmine a ciel sereno, come un film che sta guardando da ore ma del quale non è ancora riuscito ad afferrare la trama, così si ritrova a passare le successive due settimane - settimane nelle quali ha passato più tempo con Ermal che con qualsiasi altro essere umano sulla faccia della terra - a chiedersi come diavolo la sua mente sia arrivata a formulare un pensiero tanto masochista, ripetendosi che non ha più l'età per mettere in discussione le proprie certezze. Come se avesse cinquant'anni, ma cinquant'anni non li ha, sicché una parte di lui - una parte di sé stesso che è tutt’altro che piccola - preme per spingerlo ad indugiare su quel pensiero partito dal suo cervello come una cellula impazzita, preme per accompagnarlo alle radici di un’idea che sembrava non esistere prima ma che invece è cementata alla sua anima sin dal primo momento in cui ha posato gli occhi su quel finto ragazzino vestito da damerino ribelle, timido come una lepre che si nasconde nei campi e rifugge lo sguardo dissezionatore del mondo.

Ma Fabrizio non si arrende, perché è stanco, è padre, è adulto - anche Ermal lo è, ma in un certo senso è meno adulto di lui - e perciò decide di accantonare quel pensiero, lasciandolo stagnare in un angolo del suo cervello e sperando che nasca, cresca e muoia nella palude in cui ha sepolto tutte quelle idee alle quali non ha mai dato una chance.

  
  
  
  
  


Il tempo passa e l’idea, il pensiero, inizia a mettere radici, come se la palude gli avesse conferito nuovo vigore. Come una mangrovia, che si rifiuta di morire e perciò sviluppa radici adatte a non marcire.

_ Il modo in cui Ermal si passa la mano tra i capelli, apparentemente incurante, un gesto che odora di bisogno di proteggersi e di essere protetto lascia un segno profondo nell’anima di Fabrizio, un segno che lo spaventa e quasi lo ferisce, che sanguina e brucia e urla. _

Ermal gli sta parlando, ma Fabrizio non lo ascolta, ammaliato dal modo in cui i suoi capelli ritornano al loro posto senza scompigliarsi. Così, senza quasi rendersene conto, allunga la mano e infila le dita in quella soffice nuvola scura, prendendo una manciata di riccioli e stringendoli nel pugno con inaspettata delicatezza.

_ Lui, di solito, non è un uomo delicato. _

Ermal si blocca, aggrotta le sopracciglia, lo guarda.

“Non hai ascoltato neanche mezza parola, vero?”, lo rimprovera, con il suo sorriso storto che da tempo ormai sta colonizzando i sogni di Fabrizio, rendendo le sue notti più agitate e le sue occhiaie più scure e visibili.

“No”, ammette candidamente, ma poi torna in sé, scosso da un brivido di terrore che gli fa accapponare la pelle e contrarre dolorosamente i muscoli della schiena.

_ Se c'è un punto di non ritorno, è così vicino a superarlo che ne vede la linea rossa scomparire sotto la suola sfondata delle sue scarpe. _

Ermal ridacchia.

Per qualche secondo nessuno dei due parla, Fabrizio totalmente incapace di sopperire a quel silenzio opprimente con una battuta del cazzo o qualche parola che abbia il vago sapore del senso compiuto.

Ma sembra che ad Ermal non importi, perché a sua volta allunga la mano e la passa nei capelli di Fabrizio che, ovviamente, si trasformano in una massa nera e informe ai lati della sua testa, incapaci di mantenere una forma decente anche in condizioni di umidità nulla.

Poi, inaspettato come è capitato, il momento fugge via, ed entrambi sembrano ritornare alla normalità. Ci sono parti da provare, parole da cancellare e arrangiamenti da rivedere.

_ Non è il momento per le cazzate _ , si dice Fabrizio, scuotendo vigorosamente la testa e riempiendo l’aria di consigli e stronzate.

_ Non sarà mai, mai il momento, perché lui è adulto ma affronta la vita con le stesse paure di un bambino. _

  
  
  
  


È notte fonda. Il freddo, umido e pungente, ha iniziato a farsi strada per le vie già dalla fine di ottobre, e adesso che è quasi metà novembre e l’inverno è alle porte, accendere il riscaldamento è diventata una necessità.

Fabrizio alza il termostato, torna sul divano e poi si accende una sigaretta, l’ennesima, ed Ermal fa lo stesso, rollando la propria con incuria e stanchezza, finendo per fumare uno stecchino storto e mezzo vuoto, tutto cartina e filtro e niente gusto.

“Vuoi che ti accompagni a casa?”, gli chiede Fabrizio, premuroso, posando una mano sul dorso cesellato di vene di quella di Ermal. Lui scuote la testa, combattendo contro il sonno che gli attanaglia le ossa solo quel tanto che basta per dare all’altro una risposta sensata.

“No, grazie, dormo qui. C'è ancora tanto da fare…”

Fabrizio sente una fitta allo stomaco, ma non sa esattamente dare un nome a quella sensazione che è piacevole e spiacevole allo stesso tempo.

_ Non vuole lasciarlo da solo, ma sa che sarebbe l’unica strada da percorrere se non vuole ritrovarsi a varcare irrimediabilmente il confine che lo separa dal cedere a quello che sente per Ermal e che non vuole rischiare di ammettere nemmeno a sé stesso. _

“Allora resto anch'io” dice automaticamente, senza dare al proprio cervello il tempo di realizzare che cosa ha detto e quale implicazione abbiano le sue parole.

_ Forse nessuna implicazione. Forse è tutto nella sua testa, e a Fabrizio farebbe comodo così. È meglio essere comodi, a volte, che essere troppo felici. _

Ermal annuisce appena, lasciando che la sua sigaretta mezza vuota bruci dentro al posacenere, diffondendo nell’aria odore di carta bruciata. Fabrizio allarga le gambe sul divano quando quelle di Ermal si rannicchiano in una posizione quasi fetale al suo fianco, troppo lunghe per non scivolare giù quando perde il controllo sui suoi arti e inizia a russare sommessamente, appoggiando la testa nell’incavo del collo di Fabrizio ed emettendo uno strano sospiro sollevato quando non viene scacciato ma accolto, lasciando che il braccio dell’amico lo avvolga, protettivo, e permettendogli di accarezzare la sua schiena come fosse un gatto, un gatto che non dorme da settimane.

_ Ecco, ci siamo, questo è il punto di non ritorno,  _ pensa Fabrizio, arricciando le labbra in una smorfia di delusione nei confronti di sé stesso. 

Eppure, malgrado la propria riluttanza, non è capace di staccare le mani dal corpo magro di Ermal, dalla sua figura appallottolata che dimostra dieci, vent’anni in meno, chiedendosi quanto cazzo lunga sarà questa notte...e cosa sarà cambiato al mattino.

  
  
  
  


Al mattino non è cambiato niente.

Per settimane non cambia niente.

O forse qualcosa, di minuscolo, cambia nel modo in cui uno percepisce lo spazio e la presenza dell’altro, trasformando il contatto in qualcosa di quotidiano, una routine fatta di tocchi fugaci, scherzosi ma anche seri, e Fabrizio pensa che non ha mai, mai avuto più paura di quanta ne abbia adesso, adesso che cammina su una fettuccia sottilissima sospesa tra due grattacieli.

Con i trampoli. E il monociclo.

Perché non c'è nulla di più pericoloso del lasciarsi andare e lui lo sta facendo, consciamente, ma facendosela sotto ad ogni passo.

A volte sente l’ansia che monta, la paura paralizzante che lo avvolge come una coperta bagnata e maleodorante, e si impone di respirare.

Se Ermal si è accorto di qualcosa, è sempre stato tanto discreto da non fare domande.

È gennaio quando esplode la bomba e, in un momento di mezza follia, Ermal lo bacia.

Gli prende la faccia come in un film e lo bacia con la bocca umida e il primo istinto di Fabrizio -  _ fuggi, codardo, fuggi! -  _ è quello di tirarsi indietro, posando teatralmente le mani sulle spalle di Ermal e spingendolo via, delicatamente ma con fermezza.

Fermezza calcolata, fermezza che non ha.

“Ermal...no.”

Lui gli rivolge un’occhiata perplessa, quasi indignata. Fa una smorfia e apre le braccia, pieno di domande che sa che non porrà mai ma che necessitano di un’immediata risposta.

“Perché no, Fabbrì?”

Fabrizio fa un passo indietro, il corpo rigido come il manico di una scopa e, testardamente, sposta lo sguardo verso una bruciatura di sigaretta nel pavimento di legno.

Forse è stato proprio lui a far cadere una cicca in quel punto preciso, una di quelle sere in cui avevano alzato il gomito e dormito talmente poco da confondere tra loro i giorni che passavano sotto i loro occhi stanchi in una processione infinita.

“Perché io c’ho paura di tutto, Ermal”, dice, con la voce un po’ troppo alta per non sembrare un padre esasperato che rimprovera il figlio adolescente. “Ho cazzo paura di tutto”, ripete, con più convinzione, passandosi una mano tra i capelli e facendone scempio.

_ È sincero, per una volta, e la sincerità...beh, gli fa paura anche quella. _

Ermal, però, non ci sta. Arriccia il naso - come se le parole di Fabrizio avessero un odore disgustoso, che si rifiuta di sentire - e gli prende il viso tra le mani, forzando le proprie labbra contro le sue con una tale foga che Fabrizio sente gli incisivi vibrare.

È tutto troppo.

_ È tutto così troppo che Fabrizio non può fare altro, stavolta, che aprire la bocca per lasciarlo entrare, lasciare che Ermal lo pervada e che lo intossichi, lavando via la paura con la sua saliva che sa di troppe sigarette e di caramelle alla menta. _

“No…”, crede di biascicare - non ne è nemmeno sicuro, comunque - ma la bocca di Ermal è come un carrarmato che sfonda le linee nemiche, incurante di ciò che i cingolati tritano al loro passaggio. E le sue braccia - sebbene così magre e bianche da sembrare sottili ossicini ricoperti di pelle - stringono come spire mortali.

Non c'è scampo.

Per una volta, comunque, Fabrizio si ritrova a benedire quella situazione di drammatica impotenza di fronte agli eventi: non deve prendere decisioni. Ermal ha già deciso tutto per lui.

E se alcune mezze proteste riescono ancora a sfuggirgli dalla gola, Ermal non le sente nemmeno.

Ed è giusto così, e va bene così, perché Fabrizio ha paura di tutto ed Ermal sembra non avere paura di niente, anche se il suo corpo sottile e il suo sorriso sempre a metà possono trarre in inganno sulla reale natura della sua determinazione. Perché è così che sono, Fabrizio sembra il più forte ma in realtà si sente debole.

Debole, ansioso e spaventato, così per una volta cede al gusto di non dover fingersi forte per forza, lasciare che sia Ermal a condurlo su quel sentiero minato che lui aveva così tanta paura di percorrere.

_ Sperando, segretamente, che una mina non esploda portandogli via il terreno da sotto i piedi. _

  
  
  
  
  


Quando Fabrizio torna in sé sembrano passate ore. Sente le labbra gonfie e il cranio che vibra.

Ma Ermal sorride.

“Scusa. Dovevo”, gli dice, a bassa voce, ma non c'è il minimo accenno di colpa nelle sue parole, colme del languore stanco di un atleta che ha concluso la sua performance con un podio meritato. Senza fiato, ma è lì, con una medaglia d’oro, soddisfatto, pronto per una notte di sonno sereno dopo mesi di sacrifici.

_ Non ti scusare,  _ pensa Fabrizio, ma la voce gli muore in gola e sorride e basta, intontito, stanco, sfinito.

Come se Ermal gli avesse succhiato via l’anima e dio solo sa se gliela restituirà mai.

“Si, dovevi”, gli risponde, avvicinando il viso al suo e baciandolo scompostamente sul mento, come se non sapesse orientarsi sui punti cardinali del suo viso. Ermal ridacchia, un po’ imbarazzato, ma va bene così.

_ L’imbarazzo passerà. _

_ Tutto passerà. _

Resteranno solo loro, lui la sua anima ed Ermal, e va bene così.

_ Va bene così _ , pensa Fabrizio, in attesa di sentire la paura strisciare fuori dal suo antro e ghermirlo.

Ma, per una volta, il mostro non è in agguato.

E Fabrizio può provare a respirare.

**Author's Note:**

> Non sono una persona di molte parole, perciò due cosine e basta.  
> Erano mesi che non scrivevo in italiano, grazie ai MetaMoro per avermi offerto l'occasione. E grazie a te, lettore, che chissà come hai trovato questa storia e hai donato il tuo tempo a me, leggendola.
> 
>  
> 
> Don't let this fandom die, sempre in gamba, gente <3


End file.
